On our way
by Miss.Understand
Summary: A sus 18 años, Otabek era un hombre muy disciplinado, de metas claras e ideas fijas, escondidas tras un ceño fruncido y manos fuertes que lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie en segundos. Le gustaban los ritmos marcados, el amargor del café y las personas testarudas. En otras palabras, lo suyo era la intensidad.


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son del universo de Yuri on Ice y sólo los saco un rato a pasear._

 **On our way**

La taza de café humeaba sobre una mesa demasiado pequeña, junto a croissant casi intacto y un boleto de avión a medio recortar.

Paisaje incompleto, bastante parecido a como se sentía Otabek en estos momentos.

Llevaba al menos 3 horas esperando el abordaje del avión que, en aproximadamente 12 horas, lo tendría de nuevo sobrevolando las montañas kazajas. Estaba ansioso por volver a su casa, no importaba si Leroy le había arrebatado la medalla esta vez o no, o que la prensa estuviera esperándolo para saber qué se sentía haber sido superado nuevamente por los rusos, sólo quería respirar tranquilo.

Sin embargo, debía reconocer que tenía miedo.

No al eterno cuestionamiento, ni al esfuerzo que tendría por delante para reparar el haber caído del podio después de volver a entrenar en su país natal. Esas cosas no le importaban a alguien que estaba acostumbrado a tomar la vida como una batalla.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba, al estirar sus piernas por enésima vez y perderse en las luces parpadeantes de la pista de aterrizaje, era descubrir quién era el que hoy volvía.

Con un silencioso movimiento llevó la taza a sus labios y saboreó el terroso brebaje.

 _"Muy tostado."_ \- susurró, dejándolo rápidamente en el olvido.

Otabek Altin no era sútil, no. Ni sus hábitos fáciles de abandonar.

A sus 18 años era un hombre muy disciplinado, de metas claras e ideas fijas, escondidas tras un ceño fruncido y manos fuertes que lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie en segundos. Le gustaban los ritmos marcados, el amargor del café y las personas testarudas.

En otras palabras, lo suyo era la intensidad.

Luego de dar las gracias a la dependienta, y sin sorprenderse al notar que, siendo las 2 de la mañana, era el único cliente que quedaba, salió para esperar en los asientos junto a su entrenador.

Tenía que agradecer a su fama de hombre de pocas palabas el espacio del que gozaba, el no tener que responder preguntas y poder navegar tranquilo sus pensamientos a escasas horas de la final del Grand Prix.

Porque, siendo sincero, por primera vez no entendía las emociones que lo embargaban.

Se sentía inestable, inseguro de querer analizarlas.

Sin dejar de contemplar el parpadeo de las luces que decoraban la noche como lentejuelas, tomo asiento de espaldas a la puerta.

Estaba seguro de que era imposible contar las horas que había pasado preparándose para este evento, el inconmensurable peso que ser el representante de su nación lo hacía cargar sobre sus hombros.

Había fracasado.

Y, a pesar de todo, no recordaba haberse sentido más feliz que hoy.

Hace apenas unas horas Yuri Plisetsky, a sus 15 años y en su debut en la liga adulta, había ganado el oro y él, desbordando orgullo y admiración, sólo podía agradecer no estar en el podio para contemplar frente a frente la emoción en sus - por una vez suaves - ojos verdes.

Era absurdo, lo sabía. Sabía que no tenía que mezclar las cosas, pero no estaba seguro de cual había llegado primero a él.

El patinaje era una afronta personal, ser grácil en el hielo era un esfuerzo constante que había aprendido a dominar.

Por otro lado, la admiración por la fina figura de Yuri Plisetsky siempre había estado presente.

Eran dos partes de un todo que lo definían, siempre como espectador, hoy como amigo. Y no estaba seguro de cómo llevarlo.

Los hechos, después de todo, eran los siguientes:

A los 8 años, el desdén reflejado en esos ojos se había convertido en la chispa que lo animó a seguir. Tenía que probar su valor, reconocer sus limitaciones y hacerlas sus armas.

Durante su adolescencia rara vez volvió a pensar en él. Tampoco estaba seguro de admirarlo en demasía – los ídolos no eran lo suyo y Yuri, por ahora, no era Victor Nikiforov- , pero no había podido quitarse del alma la impresión que ese niño seguía dejando en él.

Niño, sí, porque aunque marche al ritmo de un soldado y tenga el fuego de un volcán en el corazón no deja de ser un niño de 15 años dejando la vida en el hielo.

Fue por eso que lo sorprendieron las incontenibles ganas que sintió de protegerlo, de ser su amigo, de entregarle un refugio en el cual pudiera quitarse las botas y ser él mismo.

No está acostumbrado a involucrarse, pero lo está… y ese es el hecho que más lo inquieta.

La más agradable sorpresa de este viaje.

Yuri Plisetsky, con su lengua mordaz, sus 15 años y su intensa mirada lo habían atrapado antes de que se diera cuenta.

Estaba feliz por Yuri, esperanzado por el futuro, a la vez que intentaba no pensar.

A sus 18 años era un hombre muy disciplinado, de metas claras e ideas fijas, escondidas tras un ceño fruncido y manos fuertes que lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie en segundos. Le gustaban los ritmos fuertes, el amargor del café y las personas testarudas.

Los ojos verdes.

Las voces fuertes.

Las trenzas en el cabello.

Yuri tenía 15, todavía era un niño. Y Otabek estaba seguro de que lo que él sentía, por el momento, no era más que el cariño que se siente por alguien que sabes que pronto se convertirá en tu mejor amigo.

No había nada que temer.

Ante el llamado a abordaje, Altin se puso de pie y estiró su ya maltrecha espalda, para así iniciar su marcha con la cabeza un poco más clara.

Con paso de guerrero, una sonrisa en el rostro... y la certeza de que los años venideros traerían medallas con la misma velocidad que irían acelerando el paso de su propio corazón.

No tenía prisa, no esperaba más.

Ya estaban en camino.


End file.
